The Witch From Waltons Mountain
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: Deep inside the forest upon Walton's Mountain in a crumbling cabin, lived a reclusive old lady, referred by many as 'The Witch' What they didn't know, however, was that soon, she would be the only salvation for a innocent boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Another Walton Story to you.**

**Different to my other stories, this time, i decided to not write my storyline, but keep the show storyline instead, to take a break, hope you like it.**

**The story bellow was inspired on an episode from an old cartoon i liked to watch as kid name `The Adventures Of Babar` (about an elephant who was king)**

**As for the timeline, it will take place around 24 hours, somewhere within season 4 and despite of been the main character of the show, John-Boy will just make a cameo in this story here.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**PART 1**

Deep inside the forest upon Walton's Mountain in a crumbling cabin, lived Mrs. McKenna, a reclusive old lady. She had lived on the mountain so long, that she knew nearly everything there was to know about it, the creatures that lived upon it, and the people who lived there as well. However, due to her elderly appearance and her simple refusal to join society and go to church, children and a few adults around town including Miss Emily Baldwin referred to her as 'The Witch'. Many thought she really had magical powers.

What they didn't know, however, was that soon, she would be the only salvation for a innocent boy.

_/_

On a warm morning between seasons, Grandpa Zeb decided to take three of his grandsons to fish with him. His eldest grandson, John Walton Jr., was off at college still, but the younger children were already out of school for the summer.

Despite the fact that all of the fish had seemed to have left the pond, the attempt of fishing was still very nice; Grandpa told them again about how he had saved the mayor from a car crash a few years ago and the boys discussed what sort of gift they could buy their father for his next birthday.

Feeling bored after a hour of fishing, Jim-Bob decided to explore the surrounding trees and of course, Ben and Jason didn't let the opportunity pass to tease him about the witch.

''Hey dude, don't go to far or the witch will catch you,'' Jason said.

''I don't believe you.'' The 10-year old boy showed his tongue.

''You don't?'' Ben teased. "Than look behind of you, you silly,'' he said and when Jim-Bob spun around, they started to laugh.

''Morons,'' Jim-Bob mumbled, loud enough for the old man to hear.

''Watch your language, young man,'' he warned Jim-Bob before turning to the others. ''You two, stop teasing him; we all know that the poor woman isn't a witch. It's all make believe to…''

''Grandpa, get away!'' Ben suddenly yelled as a big brown snake was slithering its way toward them. ''Get away!'' He jumped to his feet and rushed to stand between his grandfather and the viper. ''Shoo!''

On the other hand, the snake, who wasn't intending to attack, sensed the commotion around her and hissed at the boy's legs before continuing on her path as if nothing had happened.

''Goodness me!'' Grandpa exclaimed as he saw the end of the snake disappearing into the trees.

''What kind of snake was that?'' Jim-Bob asked.

''I don't know,'' Jason said. ''Everyone alright?''

''I suppose.'' The grandfather frowned. ''Let's go home before it decides to come back,'' he said and the three boys followed him. ''Thank you very much, son.'' He smiled at Ben who, in the excitement of the situation, hadn't realized the snake had bit him.

_/_

The rest of that day went normally. Jim-Bob and Elizabeth decided to go for a snack at Ike's store, while Jason went to his room and practiced on his guitar; Ben went to help his father at the mill, ignoring the odd pain he was feeling on his foot. Sure, when Jim-Bob spilled the beans about the snake, Olivia couldn't help but freak out a bit, but when the grandfather assured her that everyone was alright, she calmed down and didn't mention it again.

''Just make sure no one goes to that pond again, do I make myself clear?'' Olivia snapped.

''That applies to you too, old man!'' Grandma Esther told him.

''Alright, old woman, alright, you don't need to worry; it was just a scare!'' he answered, standing up to join his son and grandson at the mill.

Later that same night, as always the family joined around the table for dinner when Grandma frowned. ''Where's John-Boy? He will eat cold food if he gets late!''

''He won't come home at all tonight, Ma. He phoned me earlier, saying he had some exams, so he decided to sleep on the campus to have more study time,'' John said, turning to his other children. ''Ben, are you alright?''

''You don't look well, sweetheart," Olivia frowned.

''Yeah… you look sorta green,'' Mary Ellen said in a mocking tone.

''Mama, Daddy, may I be excused?'' he asked, trying to keep his voice steady as his stomach tightened and the pain on his foot was driving him crazy. ''I'm not feeling very well.''

''Ben?'' He heard his father call him, but something wasn't feeling right. The pain and nausea was spreading all over his body. When he tried to get up then, his legs felt numb, the room spun, and before he knew anything, he hit the floor with a loud thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

The next few minutes were chaos for the Walton's as they saw Ben drop to the floor. John rushed over and gently picked him up. As he did so, he felt his son's body and how hot it was, almost as though a fire was burning inside him.

Seeing her brother like that, Elizabeth started to cry, wondering if he had just dropped dead, so Erin grabbed her by the arm and took her upstairs, trying to calm her sister and herself down. Meanwhile, Mary Ellen, knowing some nursing skills joined her parents beside her brother.

"He has a high fever." she said as she joined her parents beside her brother. "Grandma, help me prepare some cold washcloths."

"Jason help me with him, let's take him to the couch." Jason helped his father to his feet while he still held on to Ben's limp body.

Olivia sat down beside her youngest son and gently pressed one of the cold washcloths that Mary Ellen had given her, to his sides of his head. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Olivia urged tears filling up her eyes. "Wake up...Ben, honey wake up!" Ben's head rolled towards his Mother's voice and let out low pitiful moan.

"Daddy!" Jim-Bob said suddenly, frightened as he remembered something. "Earlier, when we were at the lake… there was snake there! Maybe it bit Ben!"

John paled as his son's words sunk in.

"Dad, we need a doctor now," Mary-Ellen exclaimed as her brother suddenly started to throw up.

"Oh God, John!" Olivia cried out as she didn't know what else to do besides pull John from his thoughts as to what snake Jim-Bob had mentioned.

"Let's go son," Grandpa Zeb said helping his son to his feet. He watched as John walked to his room and placed Ben on top of the sheets. Mary Ellen silently went to her brother's side. "I'll come with you." John nodded and rushed out the door with his Father silently praying that they will make it to the Doctor's house in time.

"Livia..." Grandma Esther soothed walking to her daughter-in-law and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, as the door closed behind Mary Ellen. "God is in controll. He will never allow something bad to happen to Ben." Even though Ben was sick, the older woman tried to calm Olivia down.

"Thanks Grandma" Olivia nodded appreciating the older woman's actions. "Would you do me a favor and be with Elizabeth and Erin? Tell them their Father had gone for the doctor? You too, Jim-Bob." Jim-Bob quietly nodded and left with his grandmother up the stairs.

"Should someone tell John-Boy what had happened?" Jason asked a sob getting caught in his throat.

Olivia sat down besides Jason and gently rubbed his back. "When your father comes back. We'll let him take care of it." She whispered. She tried to remain calm but when Jason's muffled sobs turned into soft wails, Olivia broke down wrapping her arms around Jason's and sobbing with him.

Upstairs Erin had managed to get Elizabeth to stop crying, but the little girl still sniffed and whimpered as bad thoughts were still troubling her.

"It's going to be alright child." Grandma Esther said holding the youngest close to her. "Let's pray and get rid of all these negative thoughts. The Lord will take care of your brother." The three children nodded as they all fell to their knees, folded their hands together and began to pray.

_/_

Time passed slowly and thirty minutes felt like several hours before John and Zeb returned with the Doctor. By the time they had entered the bedroom, Ben was paler and his breathing was ragged. The Doctor, John and Zeb walked inside while Mary Ellen walked out and sitting next to her mother keeping her eyes glued to the closed door. She was not liking what she had seen. Her younger brother, despite all her efforts had gone paler and his breathing was becoming more shallow. Dark rings were forming around his eyes and his body continued to shake. She couldn't find what was causing his symptoms but when she saw her Grandfather walk out and go straight to his room she knew it must be back.

"Olivia." John's voice was quiet and solemn which took Olivia a few seconds before she saw him standing in the doorway. Letting go of Jason Olivia stood up and walked to the room and entered it. John looked back at his two kids and slowly closed the door behind him.

Olivia nearly broke down at the sight of her youngest son laying in the bed his clothes taken off and body jolting his left foot was hanging out and Olivia could see two small puncture marks just above his ankle. He pulled the two parents away from Ben even though the young boy did not know who was in the same room as him.

"Mr. Walton, Mrs. Walton," The Doctor looked solemnly back at the boy and cleared his throat. "I believe you son was bitten by a Timber Rattlesnake. Did your son hear anything before he was bitten?" John and Olivia shook their heads not remembering anything about a rattling sound. The Doctor's face fell even more. "What was his first symptom and how long had it been since he had been bitten?"

"He was alright when he came back from the pond." John said trying to keep his nerves in control. "That was roughly four hours ago. Then he said he wasn't feeling good, left to go to bed and just fell to the ground."

The Doctor let out a slow sigh not sure how to tell the parents about the possibility for their child's life to be saved. "If I was contacted sooner...Maybe when they got home...there might be a better possiblity of him getting better." He waited for his words to sink in. He never liked telling about the inevitable death of a young child. "Now..."

"Now what, Doctor?" Olivia managed to ask after the shock of hearing her son had little to no hope of recovering. She didn't want to loose faith that the Lord will keep him on this Earth a lot longer. "Is there something we can do to try and help him?" She was desperate and willing to do anything.

"All we can do, I'm afraid, is to make him as comfortable as possible. Maybe get the family together and be here before..." He couldn't finish the sentence but both John and Olivia turned and held each other closely. "I'm very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Walton." The Doctor bowed his head after taking one last look at the young boy left the room without another room. He glanced up seeing Mary Ellen and Jason quickly left the house his eyes filling with tears with failure.

Both Mary Ellen and Jason felt like they were a bad dream but when they watched as their mother fell to the side of the bed and dropping screaming "No!" while her arms wrapped and held Ben close to her.

Erin, Elizabeth, Jim-Bob and Grandma Esther jumped when they heard Olivia scream and the sound of the door closing downstiars. They took the scream as cue to head downstairs to find Mary Ellen and Jason holding each other.

Grandma Esther looked around the room when she saw her husband sitting down on his bed his hands gripping the knees of his pants tightly. Esther made her way towards Zeb who upon getting closer saw saw tears down his cheeks.

"Zeb?" she whispered and he looked up at her. His eyes mistier with tears.

"E...Esther." Zeb barely managed to choke out.

"Zeb, why are you crying?" She asked scoldin her husband for not keeping the faith. "This is not the time for..."

"H-He's just a l-l-little kid...got a lot m-more life in him..." He continued to sob his voice getting harder to understand. "I..It should've been m-me..." he wiped at his nose as it started to run. "Th-That snake should've bit me...I'm old...I probably won't live to the end of the year...and now..." Zeb's crying had gotten worse.

"Stope with your nonsense, Old man." Esther scolded him gently as she wrapped her arms around him. "God...God won't take our...grandbaby..." But the tears that were falling made the old woman start to cry along with her husband as they both cried with the imminent death of their grandson.

_/_

A few hours had passed and John had sent Mary Ellen and Jason to their rooms after telling them to get the younger siblings to bed as well. But they knew Ben wasn't getting any better and sleep was the last thing on their mind.

"Are you sure, John?" Olivia asked rubbing the top of Ben's hair. John nodded silently. If his children got to see Ben without John-Boy it wouldn't be fair for his eldest.

"I'm sure Olivia." he said looking down at his youngest son. He could almost see his life fading and fading fast. "If you need anything...anything at all. Get Mary Ellen to help you. Also get some rest."

It had been four hours and John, who was sitting at the table his head bowed his hands clasped together as he began to pray for a miracle. He also prayed to allow him to collect his oldest son in time to say their last goodbyes. He stood up and grabbed his jacket and truck keys. Jason, who couldn't sleep walked down the stairs. Hearing a creak from the stairs, John spun around. "I'm going to get John-Boy. You're the man of the house until I come back."

"Yes Pa," Jason said watching as his father headed out the front door. "Hur...Hurry back quickly Pa."

"Don't worry son." John assured him. "I'll be back before you kids get up tomorrow."

_/_

John-Boy had woken up earlier then he usually did as he sat in the Cafeteria at the Boatwright. He was absentmindedly turing the pages of a book he had to study from at breakfast. He was focused on his work that he jumped when he heard his name being called from across the table.

"John-Boy?" John's voice caused the young man look up and looked surprised to see his father standing there.

"Pa, what...what are you doing here this early?" His face was first confused then turned to fear as he feared something had happened to his grandparents. "Are Grandma and Grandpa alright?" He asked. John boy nodded his head but there was something John-Boy could see. He could see sorry and heartbreak in his father's eyes. "Pa?"

"Son..." John wasn't sure what to say as he looked up at his oldest son. "Son you need to come home. Something has happened to your brother, Ben." John-Boy remained confused but it changed at the mention of his brother's name.

"Pa, what happened?"

"Ben was bitten by a Timber Rattelsnake while saving Grandpa Zeb. Now..." John took a deep breath trying to force his tears to stop. "He's not getting better. We need to get you back home as soon as possible." John-Boy nodded and grabbed his books, forgetting about his school as he rushed out after John. His younger brother was sick and possibly dying and he wanted to be there before he lost his brother for good. He and John prayed as they hopped inside the truck and sped down towards their home town, their hospital visits, and he praied he wouldn't have to spend money on other expenses. But none of that mattered now as they drove towards the sun. They just grabbed the supplies and once John-Boy was inside the truck both father and son sped down the streets in silence and prayer.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3**

Back in the house, Jim-Bob lay awake on his bed in the boy's room, trying to listen to the sounds from downstairs, listening for any word or mention of Ben getting better, but it was to no avail. He pushed himself up and looked out the window. Since it was already dawn, the first rays of sun were starting to show from behind the mountain and from very far away, the boy could see a ring of smoke coming from somewhere in the trees there. The witch must be having breakfast.

Suddenly, an idea came to Jim-Bob, so he quickly changed his clothes and slid on his boots before quietly tiptoeing toward the girls' room, searching for Elizabeth. Once there, he approached the little girl's bed and shook her awake.

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth, wake up," he whispered.

"What, Jim-Bob?" she asked annoyed, turning on her other side.

''Shh!'' he hissed, looking towards the other bed, but Erin didn't even stir. ''Get out the bed and come with me, I need to talk to you. Quick!" he added. And, though still annoyed, Elizabeth got out of bed and followed her brother to John-Boy's room.

''Why did you wake me up?'' she asked and he shushed her again.

''Elizabeth, I know how to save Ben,'' he said quietly.

''He didn't get better?'' she asked sadly.

''I don't think so, otherwise, he'd be in bed by now,'' he said. ''But I was thinking, if we find the witch, she could give us something to make him feel better.''

''But the witch is scary, Jim-Bob, I don't want to go there," Elizabeth complained.

''It's our only chance,'' the boy said. ''Would you rather Ben die?''

''Of course not!'' she exclaimed angrily.

''SHH! Keep quiet!'' he said again. ''So, we need to hurry… and put on your shoes, we don't want to be bitten by snakes neither,'' he said and Elizabeth padded back to her room to change.

With everything settled, the two Walton youngest wrote a note, saying where they were going and why and left without breakfast. They left through the backdoor also, so no one could see them leaving, and took the path toward the forest.

It must have been about 5am already, as the sun was shining enough to help them see where they were going. This way, as fast as they could, they walked toward the meadow, passed the pond, crossed the bridge, and headed up the hill where John-Boy had said the witch lived. As they reached there, however, Elizabeth held Jim-Bob's hand tightly as fear crept over her.

''Jim-Bob, I'm afraid,'' she whispered.

''Don't worry, Elizabeth, I've got you," Jim-Bob replied, trying to hide his own fear and, taking a deep breath, they knocked on the witch's door.

_/_

Erin woke up with a start after having a nightmare. After taking a few seconds to realize where she was, the middle daughter heard some voices from downstairs, and put on her robe and walked down the stairs, jumping two steps at a time and almost banging into her grandmother, who was leaving her own room with a tray.

''Watch out, child!'' she exclaimed and Erin realized her eyes were a bit red.

''Sorry, Grandma,'' she apologized before looking towards the living room. With a gulp, she asked, ''How's Ben doing?'' Her grandmother placed a hand on her shoulder.

''We better prepare ourselves sweetheart,'' she said. ''Now… Now I need to tend to your grandfather, that old man is pretty shaken since…. Could you do me a favor and go find your siblings, Mary Ellen wants to talk to you three and I can't find them anywhere.''

''Alright, Grandma,'' Erin said without protest and left for the kitchen, not wanting to go back to the living room again. When passing by the kitchen table, however, Erin spotted the note Jim-Bob and Elizabeth had left and without thinking twice, she rushed toward the backdoor and outside, in order go after them, when she spotted John parking the truck.

''Daddy!" she yelled. "John-Boy! I'm so glad you`re here!" She rushed forward and embraced her older brother, while giving her father a big scare.

''Honey, what're you doing here… your brother…'' he gasped the words out, not really knowing what he was saying.

''He…I…Daddy, John-Boy, Elizabeth and Jim-Bob are gone… here, they wrote a note, saying that they were going to find the witch..." Erin exclaimed giving the paper to her father.

"I'll go get them, Pa!" John-Boy said quickly.

"Go quick son," John said, going back into the house with Erin.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the hut, Mrs. McKenna had just woken up and was going to fix herself some breakfast, when she heard knocking on her door. Annoyed and thinking it was some annoyed child trying to spy on 'the witch' and make fun on her, she opened the door with an angry frown, just to came face with face with two frightened looking, dirty children, Jim-Bob and Elizabeth Walton.

''Excuse us, Mrs…'' Jim-Bob began suddenly and, since he was in a hurry, Jim-Bob, not knowing the woman's name, said, ''Mrs. Witch, we need your help, you have to come with us, quick!'' he exclaimed, as Elizabeth hid behind him.

''How dare you!" the 'witch' exclaimed indignantly. ''You come to my house, call me a witch, and then expect me to help you?'' she yelled. ''Get out of here, before I turn you and this girl into frogs,'' she threatened, and Elizabeth gasped.

Suddenly, a black thing rushed pass Mrs. McKenna and disappeared into the woods. ''NO! My cat! Look what you done!''

''I'll get it for you!'' Jim-Bob replied before running after the cat, leaving Elizabeth alone with the witch.

''Jim-Bob, come back!'' she cried, but he didn't listen.

Not far away from there, Reckless, the Walton's dog, had followed John-Boy through the woods, in search for Jim-Bob and Elizabeth, when suddenly, a black cat rushed past him. Forgetting what he was doing, the dog decided to chase the cat, when a familiar voice called him.

''Reckless, stop!'' Jim-Bob yelled. ''Bad dog!'' he said and he picked up the scared cat in his arms.

''Jim-Bob!'' The boy looked behind him, to see his big brother rushing towards him, tired and worried.

''John-Boy? What are you doing here?'' Jim-Bob's heart sank ''Ben died?'' he asked and the older brother grew serious.

''I don't know Jim-Bob, but you gave Pa and Erin quite a scare.''

''We're sorry, but Elizabeth and I wanted to find the witch and ask her to save Ben,'' the little boy explained. ''I left her with the witch.''

''Don't call Mrs. McKenna a witch; she isn't a witch,'' John-Boy said. ''Now come on, let's get Elizabeth and go home.''

At the cabin, Elizabeth and Mrs. McKenna were still standing exactly where Jim-Bob had left them. Mrs. McKenna was complaining about the fact two annoying children had left her breakfast grow cold, but when she spotted Jim-Bob and John-Boy coming closer, she ran toward them and held out her arms for the cat, kissing his face and letting him lick her as well. On the other hand, Elizabeth, seeing her big brother there, rushed and jumped in his arms.

"John-Boy, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to take both of you home," he said seriously. Still, when the three waltons were about to leave, Mrs. McKenna called them back.

"Wait, you saved my cat, in what way I can help you?" she asked.

"Mrs. McKenna..."Elizabeth started. "We're sorry we called you a witch, but we need your help."

"Our brother is dying... he was bitten by a snake... please, save him," Jim-bob said and the woman's eyes widened.

"Well, come on then, we can't lose another minute. We'll collect the ingredients on the way to your house, come on," she said, walking past the three siblings. As they walked, one thing flowed through the Walton children's minds. "Please, Ben, stay alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**last chapter. **

**Thank you everyone for reading this!**

* * *

**PART 4 **

Back at the house, John had managed to convince Olivia to calm down enough to drink a cup of coffee, while Mary-Ellen kept an eye on her brother. No one had energy to talk; Jason and Erin had gone back to their own respective rooms; Grandma tried to occupy own her mind by washing dishes from the dinner no one had eaten, while Grandpa just sat by the radio, his mind elsewhere.

In the bedroom, Mary-Ellen sat beside her brother, holding his hand as she took his pulse. Ben's heartbeat was so weak, that she could barely feel it, and if loosened her grip for even a moment, she constantly got frightened that he was already gone.

''Oh, Lord, what is your will?'' she whispered, hoping and begging for either a miracle or at least for her brother to go in peace. As if on cue for her prayer, however, Mary-Ellen noticed an uncanny sound coming from Ben. He was choking, struggling for breath.

Jumping to her feet, Mary Ellen moved closer to her brother, shaking his shoulders, while calling for help. "DADDY! MAMMA! HELP!" she yelled.

In a split second, John and Olivia had rushed to the room, followed by Grandpa, while Grandma tried to keep Jason and Erin out of the room.

Upon seeing their son struggling to breathe, John and Olivia threw themselves over him, crying and pleading for him to not go, almost knocking Mary Ellen on the floor.

''Ben, son, listen to me! Ben!'' John shook his son's shoulders, trying to making him breath, while Olivia just broke down beside him, holding onto her son for dear life.

With everyone by the dying boy's bedside, no one had noticed when the front door opened and John-Boy came in followed by his two siblings and Mrs. McKenna.

"John-Boy… its Ben…he…'' Erin, who remained downstairs, rushed to her brother, sobbing and hold him tight as Jason approached and tried to shove Jim-Bob and Elizabeth outside.

''We brought help!" Jim-Bob protested, then Jason finally noticed the witch.

''Mrs. McKenna say she know how to help, Jason,'' John-Boy explained.

"You think you can help my brother?" Jason asked.

Mrs. McKenne gave a quick nod.

"What do you need?" he asked, not worrying about asking questions now. From what he had heard from his parents' room, time was running out fast.

"A clean area and some extra hands," Mrs. McKenna replied. Jason quickly led her to the kitchen table.

"Jim-Bob, Elizabeth," John-Boy began. "You stay here. Help Jason and Mrs. McKenna with the cure. "I'll be upstairs."

"But I want to check on Ben," Elizabeth said with a frown, trying to follow her brother up the stairs.

"No!" John-Boy said firmly. "Help Mrs. McKenna."

Elizabeth pouted as John-Boy bolted up the stairs to check on his little brother.

Meanwhile, Mrs. McKenna had started chopping up some of the herbs and grasses they had collected on the way back to the house. As she chopped, she sent Jason and Jim-Bob out to fetch some water while Elizabeth mixed the ingredients in the bowl. When, after what seemed to take way too long, Mrs. McKenna had mixed all the ingredients with the water the boys had fetched, she handed a large glass to Jason. "Take this to him now."

''Come with me,'' Jason asked, afraid of what he would find, and they all rushed upstairs.

Ben had stilled by the time they reached their parents' room. He wasn't breathing anymore; Mary-Ellen was sobbing as John-Boy held her in his arms. Near the bed, Olivia held her son in her arms, rocking his chilling form back and forth, while John just stood there in shock. When Jason came in with Mrs. McKenna, the boy, without saying a word, wrapped his arms around his mother back as the old woman approached Ben and shoved the liquid into his mouth.

''What is the meaning of this?'' John barked, feeling stupid for getting into his senses only now. Sure, he knew Mrs. McKenna wasn't a witch, but having her there, harassing his dead son, was absurd.

''Mr. Walton, your children came to me this morning, saying that their brother was dying,'' she said. ''I knew how to do it, the right antidote to save him,'' she said and the grandparents, parents, and Mary Ellen gasped. There was silence for a beat, no one even daring to breathe as they all looked at Ben. Then, as if by magic, Ben breathed in deeply.

The room was still frozen, no one daring to believe what they had seen. Then, a second later, the same boy that had died just in front of his family, continued to breath.

''H-He will live?'' It was John-Boy who asked, still shaken.

''Your brother will be fine, young Walton,'' Mrs. McKenna replied calmly.

''How you know that? It only can be some kind of witchcraft!'' Grandma Esther was still unconvinced.

''Calm down, Esther.'' Grandpa placed a hand on her shoulder. ''If she said she's saved Ben, then I believe her.'' He smiled weakly. ''Let's get a cup of coffee and – and see what happens,'' the old man suggested and, shooing everyone out of the room, they left John and Olivia alone with their son.

_/_

Downstairs, Elizabeth and Jim-Bob were holding onto Erin as the three of them waited desperately for an answer, some sign that their brother was going to be alright. When they saw their grandfather coming downstairs, followed by Grandma, their siblings, and Mrs. McKenna, they jumped up form the table and rushed towards them.

''How's Ben?'' Erin asked immediately.

''He'll be fine,'' Grandpa said, kissing her forehead.

''Can we see him, Grandpa?'' Jim-Bob and Elizabeth asked.

''He's resting,'' Grandma said. ''And you three better be off to bed…don't worry I'll call you when he gets better,'' Grandma Esther said, trying to convince more herself than her grandchildren.

''Are you sure, Grandma?'' Erin asked and once the older woman nodded, Erin took Jim-Bob and Elizabeth to their rooms, while the three older siblings, sat around the table, some drinking coffee, and talked.

''Mrs. McKenna, I would like to say thank you on behalf of all of us,'' John-Boy said quietly. ''May I ask, how did you know what was needed?''

''I lost a child bitten by that same type of snake, Young Walton,'' she said and John-Boy felt his heart sink.

''I'm… we're very sorry, Mrs. McKenna,'' he said, slightly embarrassed.

''It's all alright,'' she replied. ''I spent years creating that antidote,'' she said. ''It will take time, but he will be alright,'' she said and with a grateful nod, Grandpa decided to intervene and change the subject.

_/_

A few hours had passed, and still in the bedroom, Olivia and John ended up dozing off on each other's shoulders while keep vigil while beside their son's bedside. Both were asleep, so no one noticed when, with a little effort, their boy opened his eyes.

''Mamma? Daddy?'' he croaked hoarsely looking toward his sleeping parents.

''What you say, Ben? BEN!?'' John jumped to his feet. ''LIVIE, he's awake!'' the father threw himself on the bed and hugged his son

''My baby, thank God you're awake, my baby, my baby…'' Olivia cried as the door opened.

''What happened!'' John-Boy exclaimed, followed by the rest of his sibling and grandparents. When they saw Ben awake then, the six siblings jumped over him, everyone laughing thankfully.

''W-What happened?'' Ben asked, confused as Mary Ellen placed a hand on his forehead.

''His fever is breaking and his pulse is getting stronger again.'' She smiled.

''What happened to me?'' Ben was still confused.

''Jim-Bob and I went to find the w… I mean, Mrs. McKenna and she saved you,'' Elizabeth explain as Olivia approached the older woman and hugged her.

''How can I ever repay you for what you did?'' she cried.

''Just a thank you,'' she said ''Now, I have to go, I haven't had breakfast yet,'' she said.

''We can do more than that. Jason, you and John-Boy please drive Mrs. McKenna back to her house and fix whatever she asks you to do,'' John ordered.

''Yes, sir!'' the two boys agreed and they walked back downstairs to the old woman back home.

Yes, as a writer, John-Boy asked permission to write about Mrs. McKenna, but he promised, to write not about a witch, but about a misunderstood woman who saved a young boy's life.

_/_

Despite of Ben insisting he was alright, Olivia demanded that he stay in bed until she decided he could leave. However, she ended up giving in to her son's pleas when Mary Ellen double checked her brother's vitals and said that he was just as fine as he was three days ago.

This way, at dinnertime, the whole Walton family joined around the table to give thanks that the nightmare had finally ended and everyone was safe and sound. Halfway through, John also promised to drive John-Boy back to school the next day for what with the emergency, he had left his car there on campus.

''John-Boy, would you leave school if I got sick too?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Of course not!'' Erin teased her. ''He has more important things to do.''

''Oh, she's playing around sis. Of course I would come for you… I would even quit school to stay at your bedside if I had to,'' John-Boy laughed.

''Well, lets hope no one get sick again for a long time,'' John said.

''To be honest, Daddy, I think I'll thank that snake… I had an exam today, but hadn't have time to study, so it gives me more time,'' John-Boy said. Everyone laughed.

Later that same night, when everyone was in bed, Elizabeth jumped out of her bed and headed to the boy's room to shake Ben awake.

''Ben?''

''What, Elizabeth?'' he asked sleepily.

''If you had died, where you prefer to go? Heaven or hell?''

''I don't know,'' the boy said, confused. ''Where you would want me to go?''

''I think heaven would be better,'' she said.

''What kind of conversation is that, why are you two still awake?'' Olivia shouted from her room.

''Sorry, Mama!'' Elizabeth said rushing back to the girls room. ''Good night!''

''Good night, Elizabeth and in case you're wondering, I think I'd prefer to stick around. I want to see if this scar will help interest more girls,'' Ben said

Olivia smiled at her son's answer. ''Good night, my loves,'' she said and went to sleep.

**END**


End file.
